The present invention generally relates to a device for mounting on both sides of the end of a pickup truck as a vertical wind deflector. In the prior art, many vehicle wind deflectors are shown. However, their purpose is chiefly to make the vehicle on which they are mounted more aerodynamic. That is, they aid the flow of air making the forward movement of their vehicle more efficient. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,714 to Vallerand shown a wind deflector for pickup trucks, mounted in the bed of the truck perpendicular to the lengthwise axis of the truck, and parallel to the width. It is said to make the aerodynamics of the truck better, presumably saving fuel. U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,498 has a similarly aligned deflector, accomplishing the same energy saving. U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,263 to Hesner achieves much the same effect. The problem that these deflectors or air foils do not address, nor attempt to, is the effect on the stability of a pickup truck, caused by the sideways blast of air from a large passing vehicle, such as a semi-truck and trailer, or an xe2x80x9ceighteen wheelerxe2x80x9d. This effect is especially evident on a small pickup, or Light Utility Vehicle The deflectors in the prior art, being only directed so as to affect air that is flowing parallel to the lengthwise axis of the truck, are unaffected by, and do not affect, air blowing perpendicular to the lengthwise axis of the truck, parallel to the width of the truck. That is the direction that a blast of air comes from when a large vehicle, such as an eighteen wheeler, passes a pickup truck.
The airfoil of the instant invention is of a general wedge shape, with a height greater than the widest side dimension and is disposed in a vertical position at or near each rear corner of the pickup truck. The foil on the driver""s side is the most critical, as it is the one that will most often receive the blast of air from a passing large vehicle. On the other side of the vehicle, another foil is desirably disposed, both for reasons of energy symmetry when the pickup is traveling without side blasts, that is, with only the front-to-rear air flow generated by the forward motion of the pickup truck, and for the few occasions when the pickup truck is passed on the right by a large vehicle.